


Notice

by justa_writer



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short lil something, Song made me write this, Thomas Rhett - Freeform, notice, posting just to post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justa_writer/pseuds/justa_writer
Summary: “I dunno Arch. She just seems off. Like she doesn’t want to talk to me anymore. I know I’ve been helping out my dad more, but I figure since she didn’t say anything about it she was okay with it.”“Jug.” Archie raises his eyebrow at him. “Even I know what’s going on.”“Please enlighten me oh wise one.” Jug laughs.“She misses you Jug.”
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, bughead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

“I gotta go. See you later babe.” Jug kisses the top of his fiancés head from her seat on the couch before grabbing his coat and keys. He’s out the door before she can even say goodbye.

Betty sighs, pulling her legs up to her chest on the couch and grabbing her phone. She shoots off a text to Veronica, setting up a lunch date later. Most days both Jug and Betty are busy with school and jobs, but the weekends are supposed to be their time to be together. It seems recently that Jug was always off chasing some story, or helping his dad with some new case. Even when he was home, it was like he was never truly there. Either on the computer or going on about whatever bad guy was out there.

“Hey B.” Veronica’s voice echoes in the small apartment.

“In the kitchen V.” Betty calls back.

Veronica steps into the kitchen, her heals bringing the only sound into the space. “Where’s Jug?” Veronica asks, sitting on one of the barstools.

“Good question. I have no idea.” Betty sighs, trying not to look to upset.

“I doubt he even realizes how busy he’s gotten B.” she tries to comfort Betty.

“Probably. Still doesn’t make me not miss seeing him.” Betty slumps down in the seat next to Veronica. Veronica rubs her back and starts talking about Archie’s newest idea to save all the children in Riverdale. Couple hours later, Veronica is gone and Betty is left to her own thoughts again.

“I’m home. You won’t believe the day I had.” Jug excitement cuts into the silence. “Dad and I caught a big break in the case he’s working.” He flops down next to Betty on the couch.

“Sounds like you had a fun day Jug. I want to hear all about it later, but I’m really tired.” Betty stands to head to their room.

“Alright. I got some files to read through, I’ll be in there later.” He gives her a small smile before opening his laptop. She stands and waits for at least a kiss or maybe eye contact, but quickly she realizes that he is far too gone in the computer. With a sigh, she retreats to their bedroom, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She crawls into the bed and silently cries herself to sleep.

Jug slowly wakes the next morning, mind piecing his surrounding together. He quickly realizes the bed is empty beside him. Odd he thinks, Betty is usually still asleep when he wakes up.

“Betty?” He calls, waiting for a response to pinpoint where she is in the apartment. After a few minutes and no answer, he makes his way into the living room. Empty. He pokes his head into the laundry room before checking the kitchen, empty as well. Walking back to the bedroom, he checks his phone from the bedside. No calls. A simple text from Betty stating, “At V’s. Be home later.” Jug stares at the phone before dialing up Archie’s number. The two make a time to meet at Pop’s for lunch. He gets dressed and heads out.

“Hey Jug.” Archie smiles, as Jug sits in the booth across from him. “How’s Betty?”

“Uh, that’s actually why I wanted to meet you. Things are weird between us and I don’t really know what’s going on.”

“Well, run me through what’s been going on. I’ll try and help.” Archie says, as Pop brings over their usual order. “Always so sweet to me Pop.” Jug jokes, popping a fry into his mouth.

“Alright, so I got home last night and was telling her about my day and she just cut me off and went to bed. Then when I woke up this morning she was gone. All I got was a text saying she was at Veronica’s.”

“They didn’t have plans or anything? She could just have been tired last night.” Archie suggest, taking a sip of his milkshake.

“I dunno Arch. She just seems off. Like she doesn’t want to talk to me anymore. I know I’ve been helping out my dad more, but I figure since she didn’t say anything about it she was okay with it.”

“Jug.” Archie raises his eyebrow at him.“Even I know what’s going on.”

“Please enlighten me oh wise one.” Jug laughs.

“She misses you Jug.”

“Misses me? We live together. I'm not gone.”

“Yes Jug, but now the weekends you are out running with your dad. She is feeling like you aren’t really there. That you don’t really notice her anymore. I know you don’t mean to, but it seems that how she feels.”

Jug stares at his best friend for a minute before letting what he said sink in. Maybe he wasn’t paying as much attention. But if Betty had an issue she’d say something right, that’s how their relationship had always been.

“Just, show her you still care Jug. That she is still the most important. We both know she isn’t going to say anything if she thinks you’re enjoying yourself.”

“You know. Thanks Arch. I think I know what I gotta do.” Jug sucks down the last of his shake and slides out of the booth. “And thanks for lunch.” He gives Archie a sly smile and rushes out the door before arch can say anything.

“I’m home Jug.” Betty calls, preparing herself for the story of Jugs day.

“You have fun with Veronica today?” The question surprising her, but what she sees in the kitchen an even more surprise.

“What’s all this?” she asks, her eye moving from the food laid out on the table to the candles and even the flowers in the middle of the counter.

“Well. I may have realized I haven’t been the best fiancé these past couple weeks.”

“I know you’ve been busy J-“ Jug cuts her off by holding out his hand. She slips hers into it, letting his pull her close. They slowly sway back and forth to music only in their heads.

“I know you don’t think I've been paying attention lately. No matter how busy I get I will always notice you. I notice how you brush your hair out of your green eyes. The way you blush when you drink red wine. You don’t think I notice how you smile when you are trying to lie, or how you sing under your breath when you are focusing. You don’t think I notice how you dance around like it’s just you in the room. You don’t think I notice, but I do.”

“Jug.” It’s barely a whisper as she tries to keep the tears from falling.

“I know I’ve been a little busier and haven’t been around, but I’m still watching you like you are the only woman in the world, because you are the only woman I’ll ever love. Elizabeth Cooper, I love you more than I ever thought. I will be home more and will make the time for you, always.” The smile on her face, growing wider with every word. Betty catches his lips with hers. A simple kiss expressing all the love she has for him. She knows things will come up and he’ll get busy again, but she won’t question the love they have between them.


End file.
